Soulless
by Saintbeast
Summary: A two year old left at the entrance of a hospital leads the SVU detectives on a hunt for a predator that disappeared nearly a decade ago.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya. This is the first SVU fic I've done. I got most of it planned out in my head. Like the summary said, The SVU detectives find themselves hunting a pedophile who has finally resurfaced after nine years of silence.

Warning: This fic does contain violence and sexual abuse including minors. If you should or feel you should not read this fiction then please leave now. Thank you.

If all goes well and I get some reviews I'll go head with the next chapter. So please! Please review. I really want your feedback.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making any money on it, but I bet Dick Wolf is a very rich man. ;)

* * *

Soulless

by Saintbeast

"Swat in place."

Detective Cravie chewed the inside of his lip. He eyed the apartment suspiciously. Out of nervous habit, Cravie slicked back his graying hair with his hand.

"Sir? Do we move in?"

This was bound to end badly. This guy seemed too smart to slip up like this. Could this guy really have screwed up so badly? It had to be a trap. Perhaps the girl was already dead. He could imagine the girl inside, cut up on the bed. Blood running to the floor. How would he tell her parents? Maybe there was hope, there had been nothing on the boards. It was unusual for a pedo not to have atleast a few pics he liked to show off. Besides pedophiles didn't usually kill their victims. Of course this guy seemed anything but text book.

"Sir-"

"Move in" Cravie prayed to God he had made the right decision as he saw the door fly inward into the apartment. There were some large pops. Cravie went through it in his head. Flash grenades, if the hostage was alive they would hopefully distract the perp long enough to take them down without the hostages getting hurt. He heard the third pop and jumped into the room. He hit the first door he came to as the windows in the living area were smashed. Swat came swinging in, in mere seconds their harnesses were off and lying on the floor.

Cravie swung his gun around the side of a small stove. Nothing. "Clear" he shouted as he moved for the next door.

* * *

Empty. The whole damn apartment was empty. Neither one seemed to be around. Forensics was called in to check for any traces of blood or semen. Though there was none to find. The place was clean. Though there didn't seem that there had been any extensive cleaning done. No chemicals, no suspiciously new furniture. Just a typical nice apartment. 

But they had found a tape. An old beta-max. It had been found out in the dumpster the apartment building used. Since the dumpster was used by the building's some 170 residents, along with a market, it would prove next to impossible to prove that the tape belonged to their guy. Especially since they had found no video cameras of any kind in the apartment. The plastic casing around the celluloid was broken in half. The celluloid itself was in pretty bad shape. It had taken most of the day for the tech's to get a four and half minute string of usable film.

Cravie visibly shuttered as he stared at the now darkened monitor. It had been the girl. Definitely, short dark hair, small thin build, scar on her shoulder from a dog attack. The sick bastard had her playing with herself on screen. Spreading herself infront of the camera. He gave directions off screen. He had a mole on his left ring finger, Cravie made sure to note any small detail of the man as his arm came into the shot. He fingered the girl. Her eyes clenched shut and she squirmed. She yelped quietly as she bit her lip. The camera seemed to jump and dance around for a moment. Images it had caught explained why they found no physical trace at the apartment. The background showed brick walls, high ceilings, different furniture, large pieces that couldn't easily be moved. The girl was never even in the apartment. Cravie shut his eyes tightly. Trying to block out the final images on the tape of the girl hovering over the man's penis, as he laid on the floor. The camera counted away the seconds as he prompted the girl to sit straight down. Cravie rubbed his eyes, vainly trying to remove the image of the little girl sliding down him. God, he could still hear the girl whimper as she grasped the man's knees. He was going to throw up.

* * *

>>>>nine years later 

"Who found her?" Benson had little trouble keeping up with the tall security guard's long strides.

"EMS driver. Nearly ran over her. Someone left her on the ramp at the emergency entrance."

"Any cameras out there?" Stabler eyed the monitors as they passed the guard station.

The man remained silent. He ducked his head down as Olivia repeated, "Cameras?"

"Yeah, but..."

"What is it?" Stabler seemed to have lost some of his composure.

"Well, some kids. They busted the camera a few days ago. The new one hasn't been put up yet."

"Wonderful" Elliot mumbled.

Olivia seemed undeterred. "Any idea how long she was out there?"

"One of my guards took a smoke break out there at ten and didn't see nothing. EMS arrived at 11:13 on the dot. This is the room." The guard stopped and motioned to door.

Elliot pulled the door open and stepped in behind Olivia. "Doctor?" Olivia questioned the woman standing beside a bed. The small form in front of her was barely visible, nearly consumed by the size of the bed.

The woman turned, reaching out her hand. "Doctor Lynn. You're from SVU?"

"Detective Benson," Elliot said as he motioned to his partner. " and I'm Detective Stabler." The woman shook their hands.

"What happened?" Olivia stepped farther into the room. Looking at the small girl inshrouded in blankets. She was small, long blond hair, she was pale though her skin shown a rosy hugh. There was a bruise forming on her cheek, and a large bump on her forehead. It had to be a strong blow, the skin was cracked open over the lump.

"EMS pulled up at quarter after. They found the girl at the emergency ramp and rushed her in. She was in a white nightie and a pair of panties."

"Do you still have the clothes?" Elliot interrupted.

"Of course, they're back in the ER. For the most part she had superficial wounds. Abrasions, contusions, I wouldn't even say it looks like a beating. More like some one roughed her up a little."

"For the most part you said?" Stabler's eyes washed over the girl.

"Yeah, see the lump on her forehead?"

Elliot grunted in response as he leaned forward staring at the child.

"Some one struck her there, I'd say with something like a pipe. Heavy. Since there are no defense marks on the rest of the body I'd say that came first."

"Knocked her unconscience?" Olivia turned to face the doctor.

"Yup, and gave her a heck of a concussion. I wouldn't expect to much info on the actual attack itself. We'll be heading in to give her a CAT scan in a few minutes. We'll know how extensive the damage is then. Though I gotta admit I don't think it will be that bad."

Olivia glanced over at her partner. The doctor seemed to be skirting around the reasons they were called in. It wasn't surprising, the doctor looked young, almost inexperienced. In all likelihood this was the first case of child abuse she had seen. In this city though it was sure not to be the last.

"Anything else doc?" Stabler stepped to the side as an orderly came in to push the little girl's bed out into the hall.

"Yeah," the doctor pulled photos from behind the papers on the clip board at her side. "There was blood. Quite a bit on the panties, a little on the nightie. That's why we called you."

Olivia took the pictures from the doctors outstretched hand. They showed the little girl just after she was brought in. She looked a little bruised. The contusion on her head was almost a ghastly size, a small amount of blood running from it. She had to admit though, the doctor was right. It was awful some one hit a child like this, but it was a far cry from most of the child abuse one saw in this line of work. The lump on the little girls forehead aside, one might guess she had simply lost a playground fight. It didn't really look horrifically life threatening. She handed the pictures to her partner. Of course the bruises weren't what first drew her attention. The crimson red that stained the crotch of the little girl's panties, that is what she first noticed. The blood had soaked through the thin cotton and smeared her milk white inner thigh.

She glanced over at her partner. She had worked with him enough to know the look in his eyes. She reached over and took the photos from his hand, before he lost it. He startled slightly as the pictures seemed to jump in his hands before Olivia pulled them from his hold.

"You did a rape kit?" Olivia looked back over at the doctor.

"Yeah." The doctor stepped between the two of them with a nod and out in to the hallway. "I, uh, need to get her down to that CAT scan." The doctor began to scratch her fore head as she motioned the orderly to the elevators. "Everything is back in the ER room." She turned to leave.

"We need to make sure our M.E. gets it all, alright?" Elliot called after the woman.

"Yeah, if you need me to sign, you know, anything or whatever just tell me. The office should have the papers ready." The doctor was questioning her choice to go into emergency medicine, as she continued her hasty retreat from a violent and cruel world.

"Call us with the results, and when she wakes up." The doctor heard one of the detectives call out. She couldn't get her mind to focus enough to understand which one it was, she just kept remembering all that blood. All of it from such a tiny little body. She threw her hand up to show the detectives she had heard.

"Come on, lets get it all over to Warner."

Elliot watched as the distraught doctor and the little girl in the giant bed disappeared behind the stainless steel elevator doors. "Yeah," he replied.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one. Please tell me what you think. If enough people want me to I'll go ahead with the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is my next chapter. Please leave me a review with your thoughts and opinons on my story.

* * *

"Anymore updates on the little girl?" Captain Cragen stood with his hands in his pockets looking down at Elliot.

"Hospital called, CAT scan was fine. Though she still hasn't woken up. Doc says she'll call soon as she does."

Cragen nodded, "hmm. John, Fin. You get in touch with children's, scan the missing persons, see if you can't find who this girl is."

"We got finger prints yet? Might make the job easier." Fin laid the vanila envelope he was holding on the corner of desk.

"If the parents showed up to safety week." Jon seemed more than a little skeptical.

Olivia pulled out a file from a stack on her desk. "This everything, prints included." Olivia handed the file over to Fin's outstretched hand.

"Allright, you two head down to Warner's see if she's found anything yet." Cragen motioned toward Elliot and Stabler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The girl's lucky."

"How do you figure that?" Elliot stepped to side as Warner walked past him toward the table.

"Sorry," Warner picked up a slender evidence tube. "She lost a lot of blood. Much more and she wouldn't ever wake up."

"It had to be a violent rape. He had to cause major damage to her internally. She couldn't bleed so much simply from a torn hymen, right?" Oliva tilted her head as vocalized her musings.

"Right." Warner handed the tube to the two detectives. "This was found on the lining of her uterus wall."

Elliot shifted the tube in his hands. "A hair?" Olivia asked, reaching over to hold the tube up to the light.

"Close." Warner smirked and reached for a couple of papers resting on the desk. "A thinly spun bit of low quility petrolum based plastic."

"Wig hair? This is atleast five inches. Did he-? I mean- why would he put a wig inside her?" Elliot stared at the hair in disbelief.

"Threw me for a loop at first to. I mean in this job you just about see everything but that would have definitly been a new one. So I started checking the facts." Warner handed the papers to Elliot. "The 'hair' is one tenth a milimeter in diameter and it's five and half inches actually. Like I said it's petrolum based. A simple chemical dye for the blonde effect. But I still couldn't figure it out. That was until I saw these." Warner tapped a group of pictures that she had handed to Elliot with all of the other papers.

"What are we looking at?" Olivia reached over tilting the corner of the pictures up slightly to remove the glare from the over head lights.

"That," Warner took the tube back sitting it on the table. "Is the girl's vaginal lining. See all those little scratches? They're what caused all the bleeding. Not to much in the way of damage, she should heal fine. There were just so many was the problem."

"Okay," Elliot lowered his hands to the side. "You lost me. What made the scratches, and how does that link up to the wig hair?"

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?" Olivia raised her eyebrows in response as she looked at the M.E.

Warner leaned back against the table, crossing her arms in front of chest. "Let me ask you. What was your favorite toy when you where a kid?"

"Wha?" Olivia seemed confused. "I don't know. Dolls I gue.." Her voice dropped. Her eyes grew large in realization.

"Wait. You mean.." Elliot reached for the hair again. "This is like some Barbie's hair? But how could a doll make those scratches?"

"The plastic used for the bodies is compressed to make certain features on a Barbie. Like the nose, feet, and most notable, the hands. The plastic isn't as thick but it's denser. Making it a lot harder."

"But could a plastic toy really do this?" Olivia seemed doubtful.

"Most Barbies have rings made of hard plastic attached to hands. The hands themselves are slender, most a little rough on seam. So, if the rape was forceful and violent enough, I'd say yes. I think this girl proves it."

"Well that does explain the hair." Elliot sat the hair down, eyeing his partner from the corner of his vision.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Olivia turned her attention back to Warner.

"Well," Warner seemed to pause for a moment. "They didn't find any trace of semen when they preformed the rape kit. Even if the perp wore a condem they should still have found traces of lubricant or spermacide, but neither was detected. Maybe he just used the doll, but still..." Warner shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't heard of many pedophiles that would be content with just that. So I wouldn't rule out the remote possiablity, if nothing else, that your perp might be a woman."

"Aren't many woman pedo's out there." Elliot turned to Olivia.

Olivia considered for a moment. "Well maybe it was a punishment. Some kind of a religous eye for an eye."

"Kid won't stop bleeding, grannie gets scared. She knows she can't answer how it happened. So she ditches the kid infront of the ER. It's possiable." Elliot layed the papers back on the table top.

Warner stepped forward bringing her hands back to her sides. "Regardless the doll should have soaked up a good amount of blood. You find it and I can get a match for the victim."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess what, we found her." Olivia and Elliot turned to look at John as they stepped into the room.

"Turns out her parents did go to safety week." Fin glanced at Munch as he handed a slim file to Elliot. "Name's Mary Ann Porter. Mom was out for a stroll with baby, she turned when an old friend saw her and called out. Turn back, Mary Ann is long gone."

"You mean she was still there holding on to the stroller? That takes some balls." Olivia opened the report.

"That's not all. This all happened over 11 months ago. She was just a year old at the time." John sat down in his chair.

"Wait. If he had her for nearly a year, why would he suddenly dump her. If he's a collector it doesn't make any sense." Elliot thumbed through the file.

"In any case did you get a hold of the parents yet?" Olivia stepped forward to the center of the group.

"Yeah, they're on their way down to hospital now. Captain wants you two to meet them there." John motioned toward the door.

Elliot and Olivia headed toward the door. Elliot was reaching out when he heard a phone ring.

Olivia fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She kept her pace as she put it to her ear. "Detective Benson." Olivia suddenly stopped half way through the door. "What?" She creased her eyebrows as she listened to the other person on the line. "We're headed down there now. Parents shouldn't be to far behind." Olivia ended the call. As she stuffed the phone back into her coat pocket, she said, "Mary Ann is awake." She eyed the others strangely. "She keeps asking for her 'oniichan?'" The group began once again to head toward the garage.

"What the heck's a oniichan?" Fin tilted his head to the side. "Some kinda toy or something?"

Elliot began to shrug as John answered suddenly. "It's Japanese." The others looked at him in confusion. "It means big brother." The others still seemed skeptical. "Trust me, I know this."

Fin shook his head, "Naw, Mary Ann is an only child, so how much you wanna bet 'big bro' is our perp?"

Elliot nodded slowly."So is our guy asian?"

"Or some one with a fetish." John opened the divers side door.

"Atleast now we have something to go on" Olivia commented as she climbed into her and Elliot's car. "We'll have to see what else she has to say about 'her oniichan'."

"Right," Fin shut the door. Reaching over for his seat belt as John started the car. "Hey?"

"Yeah" John put the car in drive and began to pull forward.

"Where did you learn Japanese?"

* * *

That's all for now. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time. 


End file.
